Knight Vs Diamond
by LoveThisLife18
Summary: When a new girl moves to Palm Wood High School she meets some interesting new friends but what happens when her and her new friends gets stuck between the rivalry of Kendall Knight and James Diamond. Bad summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so im really sorry i didnt have this out on Saturday like i said but i just got over being sick so im really sorry about that...but anyway heres it is the first chapter i hope you guys like it and dont think its that bad it's but its probably is but its my first story...well anyway here it is.**

Amber's P.O.V

I walked into the hallways of my new school PalmWoods High wearing a white tank top and a grey plaid shirts with shorts and black flip flop and my key neckless, i had my dirty blonde hair straighten and hanging over to the parents made us move to be closer to my grandparents, it's not a bad thing but i really dont like the fact that I have to be the "new kid" that everyones gonna only good part of going here is that my cousin goes here too.

I walk into a classroom that had about atleast 18 kids or less, the bell hasn't rung yet so they still standing around talking and laughing. i walked up to the teacher who was deep in reading a romantic novel "um exuse me?"

The teacher who had curly blonde hair took a min away from her book and look up "yes?"

"i'm new here and i was told to come to this homeroom" i said struggeling to hold my books looking at her

"oh yes do you have your slip" she said while putting her book down and looking at the class list.

I nodded and open my messenger bag and took out a brightly yellow slip and handed it to the teacher who appeared to be named Ms. Collins

she took the slip from my hand and sign her name on it and handed it back to be "good , you can take a seat besides Erynne in the back"

I look around and started walking to the back of the room, a couple of kids keep staring at me but i just ignored them and took a seat next to a girl that had long blonde hair with blue streaks who i guess was Erynne ,she was bent over reading trying to block out the others people who were constantly yelling across the room "Hi" i said while putting my books down.

Erynne look up from the book she was reading and gave a small smile "hi are you new here?"

I smiled back and saw her looking across the room to a group of boys picking on some kid

"whos that?" i said looking back at Erynne who moved the blue streaks out of her eyes

"Thats James crew" she said with disgusted face

I look back over to the group who were now tossing a plastic rubber ball back and forth "James crew?"

Erynne closed her book and nodded "yeah their the popular jock crew, see theres these two groups that hate eachother the popular jock crew which is James crew and the popular punk skater crew which is Kendal crew' she explained

I looked at her with a confused face "so whos whos"

"Well the tall one with the hazel eyes sitting on the desk is James Diamond the leader, the small latino next to him is Carlos Garcia the only reason hes in the group is because hes been best friends with James since pre-k, the one standing next to him with the curly blonde hair is Caleb Hale and the one standing next to James with the dirty blonde hair is Liam Bentley" She said while pointing to each one of the guys

"So whats wrong with them are they mean or something" I ask looking back trying to get what she was saying

She sighed while leaning back in the her seat "mixed mean with total JERKS! and you got the James crew"

"So why do they hate eachother" I know i sounded annoying but i was curious

She shruged and look up at "no one knows"

I looked at her for a min and looked back up when the teacher started calling out names for some reason i was very curious about the two crews especially since it was all anyone ever talked about, as the bell rang everyone got and basically ran out of homeroom and into there next class i got up and try to catch up to Erynne who was walking to her locker

"hey sorry to bother you but i really don't know where anything is but do you know where Physical Science class is" i asked handing her my schedule.

"Yeah it's no problem one of my bestfriends Kathy Gray has that class next i'll have her show you were it is" she smiled and handed the schedule back to me

"thanks" I smiled and took it back looking around and seeing James crew just goofing off by the stairs, now wondering who Kendall was and what his crew was like.

**Well there it was i hope you guys like it . please review and the secound chapter will be out soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I know it's been a looong time but it's takes a lot to explain but again I'm soo sorry for making you guys wait…A/N I got really frustrated with writing the story in someone P.O.V so I'm not doing that anymore hope you like this chapter. I also decided that every OC that enter this contest will be mentioned or use as an extra character in this story ;) **

Erynne introduce Amber to Kathy then began walking to her second class thinking about what could happen if she gets involved with the two boys, she knew she didn't want to get involved herself so she thought to herself that she needed to keep her away from them but she needed the help of her two best friends Kathy Gray and Jeadyn Sanders….As she was walking she spotted a spiking brunette in the corner of her eye. Logan Mitchell stood by his locker talking to one of his guys; Erynne couldn't help but stare even she herself couldn't deny that she was head over heels in love with Logan, but he barely even notices her he's always too busy getting in trouble with Kendall or he's too busy with his girlfriend Claire Keegan who she extremely despised because she head Cheerleader and is kind of a snob.. She moved the hair out of her eyes and sighed as she enters the class room.

(X Jump 5 min)

Amber and Kathy enter their Physical Science class, Kathy was really sweet about everything , she had long curly light brown hair and dark brown eyes in a way she reminded her a lot like Carlos Garcia who they were talking about earlier, as they enter the classroom and took their seats in the back the teacher began to talk about their science project that was going to be due in two weeks

"Okay everyone your project is going to be how to make the Palm Woods greener "the teacher Ms. Brown told the class

Kendall Knight sat straight up in his seat and had a big smirk on his face "Couldn't we just have don't be a James week"

Logan Mitchell turn around and look at his dirty blonde hair best friend and started to laugh which got the whole class to start laughing

Ms. Brown gave both boys a stern look "Boys that is enough I don't want to hear another word, and Mr. Mitchell I expect more out of you, you should be setting a good example for Mr. Knight"

"Yes Ms. Brown" Logan said while turning around in his seat facing the board

"Good now as I was saying the project is going to be due in two weeks Mrs. Gray you will be work with Liam, Kendall you will be working with Andy Hart" Ms. Brown told the students

Kendall groaned as he heard the name of his ex-girlfriend Andy the dirty blonde sighed and put his head on his desk

" and Logan you will be with Amber " She said after telling each student who they were paired with " and I want you to try your best on this , don't just wait till the last min their might be a big surprise whoever has the best project"

That got the whole class attention with big eyes, talking among themselves about what the big award was going to be but I guess they will just have to wait and see.

_Sorry this was short next one will be longer_

_OC's Introduced _

_Ariel loves Kendall Schmidt-Andy Hart_

TeamCargan-Claire Keegan

Please Review


End file.
